hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
10th November 2010
Summary Plot Ste tells Brendan to leave Amy alone and Brendan reveals that Amy has actually left the flat to babysit. Ste is annoyed by Brendan. Brendan calls Amy and calls her a "stupid interfering cow" and warns her that it's not an empty threat - it's a promise. Rae asks Ste why he didn't want to be seen with her. Rae thinks Ste is still in love with Amy, and when he denies it, she asks if there's someone else. Rae refuses to try again with Ste, and tells him to prove that he likes her. He kisses her and she asks if he wants to walk her home. Dom tells Warren that he wants the money. Warren tells Dom to burn the restaurant down. An explosion rips through the front of Il Gnosh. Tables and chairs are thrown across the room. Amy begins to regain consciousness. Time goes backwards as the flames disappear and the match flies back up into the gloved hand of the mystery arsonist. There are flashbacks to Mandy and Warren kissing and Mandy calling herself a "bad girl", to Phil telling Tony that he's going to "take something" from Tony, Warren telling Dom to burn down Il Gnosh and Brendan threatening Amy. Earlier Amber tells Finn that she's pregnant. A mystery person puts a match through the letterbox of Il Gnosh. Mercedes tells Malachy that she wants him. Steph and Gilly walk home. The fire rages on in the storeroom. Mercedes and Malachy kiss. They dive for cover as an explosion blows out a window. Malachy is knocked unconscious. Steph and Gilly move Malachy to safety. Amy struggles to get off the floor as debris falls. Amber wakes Finn and they climb through the skylight. Amy smashes a window and calls for help. Steph decides to go through Il Gnosh to save Amy, Leah and Lucas, soaking her jacket in the fountain before running in. As she climbs up, the stairs cave in, but she makes it up. She narrowly misses the debris in the hallway. Steph rescues Leah. Mercedes tells Gilly that Steph has gone inside. Gilly goes after her but the flames block the door. He grabs a ladder as Steph makes it to the window. Gilly takes Leah from Steph and she goes to get Lucas. She manages to save Lucas, and goes back for Amy. A burning beam falls, blocking the window. Steph manages to get to an unconscious Amy. She drags Amy to the window and Gilly urges her to come down. Steph tells Gilly that she's ready now and to let her go. She tells Gilly that she will always love him and goes back into the burning flat. Tom, Frankie and Rhys wait for Steph to arrive for her surprise party. Tony and Gabby find the flat on fire as Amber and Finn climb onto the roof. They shuffle across the top as Tony goes to save them. An explosion sending flames up the chimney makes Amber fall from the roof and she holds onto the edge. Gilly calls for Steph to come back and refuses to get off the ladder, preventing Tony from being able to save Amber. Gilly finally climbs down and they move the ladder. Tony climbs up and saves Amber. Gilly gets upset as he realises that Steph isn't coming out. He goes to run in as explosions go off inside, and is stopped from running in by a fireman. Tom races to say goodbye to Rhys, and misses the news story on the fire. The paramedics try to revive Malachy. Tony watches the burning building as a guilty looking Mandy tries to comfort him. Mercedes reveals to Myra that she and Malachy are expecting, so he has to pull through. India discovers that Il Gnosh has caught alight. Carl, Heidi, Darren and Rhys go to see if they can help. Finn promises to keep quiet about Amber's pregnancy. Darren and Rhys are shocked when Gilly reveals that Steph has died in the fire saving Leah and Lucas. Warren asks Mandy if she's pleased that Tony has lost everything. Mandy is highly offended. Warren tells her that she should be more careful what she wishes for. Darren offers to tell everyone about Steph's death but Gilly tells him that he wants to do it. Frankie bursts into tears upon hearing the news and falls to the floor as Darren and Gilly comfort her. Cast Regular cast *Rhys Ashworth - Andrew Moss *Amy Barnes - Ashley Slanina-Davies *Brendan Brady - Emmett J. Scanlan *Carl Costello - Paul Opacic *Heidi Costello - Kim Tiddy *Tom Cunningham - Ellis Hollins *Malachy Fisher - Glen Wallace *Mercedes Fisher - Jennifer Metcalfe *Warren Fox - Jamie Lomas *Ste Hay - Kieron Richardson *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *India Longford - Beth Kingston *Myra McQueen - Nicole Barber-Lane *Finn O'Connor - Connor Wilkinson *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Frankie Osborne - Helen Pearson *Dominic Reilly - John Pickard *Mandy Richardson - Sarah Jayne Dunn *Gilly Roach - Anthony Quinlan *Steph Roach - Carley Stenson *Amber Sharpe - Lydia Lloyd Henry *Gabby Sharpe - Phina Oruche *Rae Wilson - Alice Barlow Guest cast None Music Notes *Last appearance of Steph Roach until 26th December 2011. *"Missing You" by Abi Phillips (who would later play Liberty Savage in December 2010), written specially for this episode, is played over the end credits. *No after credits scene was played at the end of this episode. Videos Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2010 episodes Category:2010